mobius_paradoxfandomcom-20200216-history
Christine d'Allan
Name - Christine Diane d'Allan * Gender - Female * Age - ?? * Species - Fox * Abilities - Musicianship * Powers - Chaos powers * Affiliation - N/A Overview Christy d'Allan is the adopted sister of Renard d'Allan, and a unique resident of the Paradox. Christy has several unique abilities, including the ability to change her fur color, and to switch between a small quadrupled form and a taller bipedal form. In the "dark" timeline, Christy wears Ren's scarf after his death, and has begun to turn red whenever she becomes emotional. History Christy was born Crown Princess Christine Diane Vivian d'Amour, of Splinter. She was taken away within days of her birth in order to save her life, and became Christine Diane Prower of Cesspool. Her adopted mother, Erin Prower, was supposedly killed when Christy was 8. In a later accident, at age 12, Christy was blinded, but gained the ability to sense chaotic energy. She finally ran away from home at 24, temporarily finding herself in the City of Glory. It was there that she met Ren d'Allan, and discovered that she was not a Prower after all. He adopted her, and she moved to the Paradox, becoming Christy d'Allan. As a side effect of being a walking paradox, Christy was temporarily unstable, and de-ageified. She became the same age as Ren until he stabilized her. Light Timeline In this timeline, Christy began to age at the biological age of 5. She was adopted by the Acorn family. Dark Timeline In this timeline, Christy began to age at the biological age of 15. In 3238, Renard cloned himself to create Xander Everest. Christy married Xander, and she gave birth to the twins, Gwendolynn (Gwen) And Reynard (Ren) d'Allan. The same as the Light timeline, except Xander took Christy's last name to keep the family name alive. Family Diane d'Amour- Biological mother. Queen of Splinter Erin Prower- Adopted mother Spike Prower- Adopted father Renard "Ren" d'Allan - Adopted brother, different adoption Xander d'Allan - Husband Reynard d'Allan - Son Gwendolynn d'Allan - Daughter SilverMist "Siv"- Adopted sister Forms Bipedal She stands about 5'8" tall, towering above most Mobians, with deep purple fur and green eyes. The tips of her bangs are also dyed green. She has two tails, and is extremely fluffy, to the point of seeming like a chinchilla at times. She is completely blind in this form. Also, she never wears shoes do to the fact that she only has two tails and is so tall due to genetic manipulation done to her before she was born, which also gave her canine feet. Her ears are huge and stick out the side of her head, not the top. Quadrapedal On her hind legs, she is just over two feet tall. Her fur is the same deep purple, and her eyes the same green. However, she can see completely fine in this form, and it is her preferred form because of it. Abilities Christy is able to sense chaotic energy, as is so sensitive to it that she can tell those who have come in contact with it recently. She can also manipulate it. She can change to color of her fur at will. Dark Timeline She can shift between forms at will. Category:Foxes Category:d'Allans Category:Mobians Category:Prowers Category:Non-Affiliated